


In life, in love, this time I can’t afford to lose

by ERAC12



Series: E.R.A.C. Coldflashweeks2018 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 01, coldflashweeks 2018, day1:role reversal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Leonard Snart, destacado detective de la CCPD, no esperaría encontrarse en la situación en la que se hallaba. Sin embargo, después de la  explosión del acelerador de particular y la aparición de los metahumanos, todo era posible en Central  City. Incluso lo imposible.Por ello, no debería sorprenderse de estar frente al hombre más rápido del mundo. Quien aparentemente es su difunto esposo, no tan muerto. Quien era el criminal más buscado de Central City. Quien le había salvado la vida de un fantasma del pasado que era muy real.Len no sabía qué estaba pasando o qué iba a pasar. Lo único que sabía es que no iba a perder a su esposo. No otra vez.





	In life, in love, this time I can’t afford to lose

_Lover, hunter, friend and enemy_

_You will always be every one of these_

_Nothing's fair in love and war_

 (Love and War, Fleurie)

 

Cuando el detective estrella de la CCPD despertó se encontró solo con la oscuridad. Su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo le pesaba y sentía seca la boca. Intentó mover sus brazos, sin embargo se vio obstaculizado al encontrarlos atados a su torso. El amarre no era lo suficientemente apretado para lastimarlo, sólo para retenerlo. Sus piernas se encontraban en la misma situación.

Podía intuir por el hecho de que sentía una presión externa sobre sus ojos que el origen de la oscuridad era una venda o una tela. Lo cual era increíblemente tranquilizador, ya que, al menos, no había perdido la vista. Era un miedo bastante racional, si le preguntaban a Leonard Snart, al despertar en un lugar desconocido con un dolor infernal de cabeza sin poder ver nada. Una preocupación menos.

Respiró hondo, conservándose sereno y calmado. Mientras que buscaba orientarse en el lugar. Obviamente se encontraba atado; recostado en una superficie dura, sin ser tan dura como el suelo.  ¿Una colchoneta? Quien lo hubiera puesto ahí se preocupaba por él lo suficiente para querer asegurarle una limitada comodidad…

_Unos ojos verdes…Un rostro preocupado…Un cara familiar…_

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, esperando que sólo hubiera estado inconsciente unas horas. Parecía un sueño. Pero había sido real o, al menos, eso creía:

Estaba de camino a casa, regresando de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, Mick. El escuadrón de bomberos había organizado una fiesta sorpresa para su líder para festejar sus 45 años de vida y los 25 años de servicio en la fuerza.  No llevaba el uniforme o la placa, ni siquiera iba en la patrulla. Su hermana le había convencido de ir, obligándolo a salir de su claustro voluntariamente aceptado. Su luto había durado lo suficiente, le aseguró. Por lo que le dio un beso en la mejilla y las llaves de la moto, deseándole una buena noche.

Sin embargo, a sólo unas cuadras del departamento que compartía temporalmente con su hermana, algo lo sacó del camino. El impacto lo arrojó al pavimento, su cabeza golpeando el duro suelo. Por fortuna, la moto no lo aplastó. No intentó levantarse inmediatamente, recordando sus cursos de primeros auxilios y esperando que el conductor del auto no se diera a la fuga y como ser humano decente llamará a una ambulancia.

Fue cuando estuvo un tiempo sobre el concreto, lo que para él fue más de un minuto, que se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en ninguna intersección y que era imposible que un auto a velocidad media le hubiese chocado que cayó en cuenta en el peligro que se encontraba. Torpemente se incorporó; sus piernas le temblaban, apenas sosteniéndolo, y su vista estaba ligeramente desenfocada. Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse cara a cara con el infame velocista escarlata.

Flash como los medios lo llamaban, un súper-dolor en el culo como lo llamaba la CCPD, era un ladrón y un matón que había aparecido hace un año y algunos meses. Su primer crimen fue asaltar y destruir lo que quedaba del edificio de Star Labs a plena luz del día; la policía se había encontrado superada fácilmente por el hombre en el traje escarlata, quien era demasiado rápido para seguir con la vista. Fue el primer metahumano de muchos otros que se manifestó en la ciudad.

No todos los metahumanos eran criminales, pero algunos de los más poderosos habían escogido ese camino. Entre ellos, Killer Frost y Reverb, compañeros en el crimen de Flash y la pesadilla de todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino. Ella controlaba el frío, bastante obvio si pones atención al nombre, y él controlaba las vibraciones. Aparentemente los villanos tenían un horrible sentido del humor al escoger sus nombres. A veces deseaba que Central City tuviera un vigilante como Starlight City para lidiar con los metahumanos, ya que la CCPD no se encontraba preparada para ellos.

Sin embargo, su agresor no era el comocido criminal. Era un hombre en traje amarrillo y ojos rojos. El ozono en el aire y la electricidad que los rodeaba le hizo saber que se encontraba ante un velocista. Todo en él indicaba una similitud al villano escarlata, pero éste tenía algo fuera de lugar. Crueldad.

De todas las veces que se había encontrado frente a Flash, nunca había encontrado una crueldad fría e insensible en él. Siempre intentaba que ningún inocente saliera herido durante sus robos a los laboratorios o bancos que asaltaba. Refrenando a sus aliados al momento de atacar algún policía. Casi parecía ser una buena persona. Tal vez lo era. Un buen corazón con malas decisiones de vida.

El hombre frente a él no era como Flash. Algo en su interior se lo decía. No iba a tener piedad de él. No volvería a ver a su hermana, su querida Lisa. Ni a abrazar a Mick. No poseía arma con que defenderse y no se encontraba en posición alguna de luchar. Su vista nublada ni siquiera le permitía ver con claridad al otro.

– ¿Qué diablos quieras conmigo, hijo de puta?–preguntó con la voz más clara y tenaz que pudo. Si iba a morir ahí, no lo iba a ser como un cobarde. No había sobrevivido a su padre o sus circunstancias para caer meado de miedo por un hombre vestido con un traje de cuero color huevo.

–Contigo, nada– contestó el desconocido con voz profunda, vibrante. – Es a Flash a quien busco. Tú sólo eres una pieza fuera de lugar, remplazable. –

–Si supieras que soy, sabrías que no tengo su número en mis contactos. – dijo el detective intentándose mantener en pie, sus piernas le dolían como el infierno y el mundo le deba vueltas. – Él y yo no somos amigos, de hecho sería lo contrario. –

–Y pensar que te consideraba alguien inteligente. – replicó el otro. – Estar del lado de la ley te ha vuelto un idiota, Leonard Snart. – Intentó contener su sorpresa, fallando a juzgar de la risa del de amarillo. – Esto es lo que queda del gran Captain Cold, un mediocre detective que no puede ver más allá de sus narices… ¡Realmente arruiné la línea temporal!–

Leonard sólo se quedó pasmado, confundido ante lo dicho por el otro, mientras buscaba mantenerse firme y no tambalearse.  Su mente procesaba lo dicho por el otro, pero lo que lograba entender era imposible. Un viajero en el tiempo. Un viajero del tiempo que había alterado su vida… ¿Del otro lado de la ley? Eso quería decir que no había estado destinado a ser policía… ¿Destino? Nunca había pensado en ello con atención…

– ¡Espera!… ¡Tú eres el hombre que mi esposo vio esa noche!– dijo al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, recordando a su difunta pareja y el pasado de éste. – ¡Tú eres el asesino de Nora Allen!–

El puñetazo en el estómago fue sorpresivo, pero el golpe en la cara sí lo vio venir. Pronto se encontraba entre una pared y su adversario, las manos de éste alrededor de su cuello. El agarre de acero lo estaba asfixiando. Sus pulmones clamaban por oxígeno.

–Él nunca debió haberse casado contigo. – Gruñó el otro en voz baja y grave– Él debía casarse con Iris West, él no debía ser feliz contigo, miserable cucaracha. – Apretó con más fuerza. – Ahora, me aseguraré de quitarle lo poco que le queda en este mundo. –

Toda esa situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más desconcertante y terrible por cada segundo que pasaba. Cerró los ojos, cansado. Sólo esperaba que eso terminará rápido. Por un lado, extrañaría a su pequeña familia. Por otro lado, esperando que existiera otra vida después de la muerte, se reuniría con él, el amor de su vida. No sonaba mal.

Entonces, sintió la atmósfera cargarse con más energía y el aroma a Ozono intensificarse. Abrió los ojos. Su mirada chocó contra la espalda de Flash, obstruyendo su vista hacia su agresor. De pronto, un resplandor azul lleno el lugar, color asociado a los portales de Reverb, y Killer Frost y el creador de la brecha dimensional entraron en escena.

–Llévenselo de aquí. – dijo Flash, mirándolo brevemente sobre su hombro. Ese instante fue suficiente para que Leonard le viera el rostro perfectamente. No podía ser. Era imposible. Él había muerto en una cama de hospital.

Killer Frost se acercó a él. En su rostro había una pizca de amabilidad que parecía impropia de ella. Le pasó el brazo por debajo de las axilas, cargando con su peso, y empezó a alejarlo del lugar. Él no quería irse, no quería abandonarle. Lo último que vio fue el azul de los portales de Reverb y los rayos rojo y amarillo moviéndose una contra la otra.

Parecía una pesadilla o un sueño retorcido. Pero si sus recuerdos eran correctos se encontraba en el escondite de Flash y sus  aliados, quienes les salvaron la vida. Y Flash era…

La luz se filtró entre los poros de la venda repentinamente, provocando que produjera un gemido de dolor ante el cambio tan drástico. No había forma de taparse o escapar del malestar. Su cabeza estaba por explotar.

–Te dije que  no prendieras todas las luces, Reverb–dijo la voz femenina que reconoció como la de Killer Frost.

–Y yo te dije que amarrarlo y taparle los ojos era excesivo– contestó el aludido. – ¿Tenemos que usar nuestros nombres clave? Le salvamos la vida y lo cuidamos…

–Hasta que Flash vuelva mantendremos las apariencias. – respondió la mujer finalizando la conversación.

El sonido de tacones femeninos se acercaron a donde él se encontraban, alertándolo de la proximidad de la villana. Al sentir la frialdad cerca de su piel, erizando los vellos de cuerpo, supo que se encontraba a lado suyo. Intento alejarse de ella inútilmente.

–Abre la boca–dijo contundentemente la mujer. Él obedeció al encontrarse en una posición desfavorable. Algo metió en su boca. Una pastilla. –Mastícala y traga. –ordenó antes de alejarse. Las luces se apagaron y él cayó en la inconsciencia.

Al despertar por segunda vez, se encontró desamarrado y su visión libre. Se incorporó inmediatamente, sintiéndose en control de la situación por primera vez desde lo que le parecía una eternidad. Las luces eran tenues y no había malestar alguno. Y no estaba solo.

A su lado estaba el amor de su vida, a quien había creído muerto por dos años y había guardado luto, y quien lo había salvado de la muerte. Barry Allen-Snart, su esposo y CSI, había estado vivo todo ese tiempo y se había convertido en un criminal. Una parte de él estaba feliz de verlo y otra quería golpearlo.

–Sé que tengo mucho que explicar– dijo Barry con una sonrisa triste, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, sus ojos llenos  de lágrimas sin derramar. –Sólo quiero que sepas antes…antes de todo…que…que te amo y te extrañé. – Las lágrimas empezaron a correr una tras otra por sus mejillas.

Una gota cayó en su brazo. Otra en sus labios. Esa lágrima y su vista borrosa le hizo darse cuenta que se encontraba llorando. Llorando por la mentira que había sido su vida por dos años. Llorando por casi morir y ser salvado por quien creyó muerto. Llorando por todo lo que no había llorado en su vida. Llorando de alivió al darse cuenta que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Les mando un abrazo y un beso. Por favor, la retroalimentación es importante para mi crecimiento como escritora y eleva la calidad de mi trabajo; así que si tiene un poco de tiempo, dejen un review con su opinión
> 
> E.R.


End file.
